Frozen heart
by Bat-dove
Summary: With Jack dead things have changed. Three years without him and things are actually somewhat calm. What happens when the dragons meet someone who has a strange habit of disrupting their search for Shen Gong Wu. Who is this person? And are the good? Or are they evil? No main characters are OCs believe it or not.
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Jack cried out flailing his arms as the floor below him cracked. His blood colored eyes widened as his arms pushed Omi off of the floor and toward his friends just as gravity took control and he was plunged into darkness.

"Spicer!" Omi cried out lunging trying to catch him only to be held back by Raimundo.

"No! Omi, it's too late," he said loud enough to get Omi's attention, "Don't let it be in vain," he said so only Omi could hear. The bald monk began shedding icy tears in the frozen cavern. Omi grabbed hold of Raimundo and cried. Raimundo picked up the smaller monk and led the others out of the cavern. Kimiko for once had nothing to say, her throat frozen from shock. Clay held a blank stare. His eyes not full of tears, his face void of pain.

"He's in a better place," Clay said looking up at the northern lights as they left the cavern, Wu in hand.

-.-

It didn't take long for people to hear of the young mechanic's death. Villains held mixed feelings of remorse and celebration. Wuya held neither as she just looked outside of Chase's fortress, as if seeing something that wasn't there. Her eyes would narrow as cold air shifted through the grand structure. Her poison green eyes would fall on the northern star at night.

No one knew why.

The monks had built a small statue of him and placed it inside the Wu vault. One with him smiling with the monkey staff in one hand and a wrench in the other, his helipack propelling him upward. It was made of scrap metal from his bots, ones that they had collected over the time they had known and fought him.

And yet, at night, Omi would be drawn to look at the stars, his eyes falling on the Northern star. He didn't know why, but a cold reassurance would comfort him. Almost like the forefront laughter of the late Jack Spicer.

**Chapter 1 Pale Skin**

Shen gong wu had become less and less frequent as time went on. Three years of battles between monks, Wuya and Chase, Roy bean, and anyone else who wished to join the conflict. Raimundo had matured somewhat but still remained the sarcastic Brazilian child they had met years ago. His hair had grown out slightly, pulled into the smallest of ponytails.

Clay had grown even bigger, he rivaled his father's stature and was starting to have tale-tell signs of a blond mustache. His cowboy hat had grown tired and worn along with his rope which he always carried with him.

Kimiko had grown a few inches in height as well as became a bit curvier. She had stopped changing her style every time she left the temple, but every time she left, she would clip a crimson feather in her hair. Her hair in always a different style.

Omi had changed the most; he was about as tall as Kimiko now. He carried himself highly as he did the first day they had met. His head was still bare of hair and as round as ever. He had begun to understand basic slang and was not always corrected by his comrades. Something they were thankful for. But the biggest change was his interest in bright red. Poppies seemed to match the color the best, and whenever he could find the blooms, he would turn them into a crown, fit for the king of the earth, he always said.

And their life otherwise was not too different from all those years ago. Chase was still trying to make Omi evil, Bean was still trying to kill and/or control Chase, and Wuya was still an old hag after Wu.

"Kids! We got a live one!" Dojo cried out in the temple. The teens came running in with looks of mild annoyance.

"Do you _really_ have to keep calling us kids?" Raimundo asked voicing everyone's annoyance.

"Hmp, when you get to be 1,500 years old I'll stop calling you all kids," he argued back.

"What's the Wu?" Clay asked getting back to the reason they were called in the first place. Dojo pulled out the famed scroll and unrolled it.

"It's called the Au Shun map. Oh boy does _that_ bring back memories," he said growing in size, allowing the monks to jump on his back.

"What does it do?" inquired Omi as they took to the sky.

"The Au Shun map foretells of natural disasters like you would not believe. Dashi didn't use it often but it was pretty handy," Dojo said.

"We must not let it fall into the hands of evil!" Omi cried out heroically making the others smile, trying to hide their laughs. It didn't take long to arrive at their destination as it was at the most northern point in China. They all felt a cruel chill as they realized where they were. The Spicer residence. They all looked at one another eventually making Raimundo go up first. The house was worn and falling apart, unused and untouched. They all knew that Jack's parents rarely came here. This was mostly for Jack and without him, it was just another building.

Raimundo opened the door and stepped inside. The temperature seemed to drop upon entering. The group quickly examined the first floor for anything that could be the Wu, but did not find anything remotely close.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Kimiko rubbing her arms.

"Positive, if the pus coming from this thing is any indicator," Dojo said pointing out a rather disgusting blemish. The teens cringed. No matter how disgusting or how often they had seen Dojo's blemishes and odd body functions they were still grossed out.

Despite that they kept looking for the map. After checking the first and second floor, they realized they would have to venture into the abandoned lab. One by one they filed into the dusty room where each one had memories of breaking something. Out of curiosity, Omi let his hands pick up a wrench from a nearby workbench. Engraved into the metal it said '_Property of Jack Spicer. That means put it down losers 8P'_.

Omi smiled at the cool metal object before realizing there was no dust. Nothing to say that time had passed. He looked around the room. There were pocketed locations of dust. Over old abandoned parts and scrap arms and heads. But there were others that were clean, as if they were newly polished. Newly built. Omi shuttered, cursing that way of thinking. Jack was dead. And death was death.

"Found it!" Clay yelled pulling out an old map from the bottom of a stack of books. The map was laid out on a table with various post-its staging world domination. Omi couldn't help but smile. Of course Jack would.

"Now let's get out of here. I swear this place has dropped twenty degrees," he said leading people upstairs. Omi was the last one out, pocketing the wrench. A memento of Jack Spicer. Once outside Dojo grew to his larger size when a freezing gale blew across the land.

"Whoa! Hang on kiddos!" he said trying to fly upward only for the wind to grow more harsh and demanding. Small flecks of snow smacked their faces as they tried to escape the icy grip of the wind making them crash back down to the ground.

"Give… it back…"

"Shut up Rai!" Kimiko growled, "That isn't funny!"

"That wasn't me," he said with all seriousness. The crunch of frost covered grass drew their attention to the actual speaker. He was a boy, not much taller if at all, taller than Kimiko. Pale skin, almost blue in color and hair as white as the snow that fell around were about the only other characteristics they could see. His eyes were covered in sunglasses of all things, and he was dressed in baggy but warm looking clothing. He held out his hand.

"Give… it… back," he said.

"Don't give him the map," Raimundo yelled to Clay who kept the map at a distance. The boy frowned and looked toward Omi.

"I know… you took it," he said with no emotion in his voice. Omi looked baffled but put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the frozen wrench, confused as to if that were the item he was talking about. The boy took it with much gusto and force, an icy smile on his face, and with that the wind seemed to die down as miraculously as it came, its last strong gale seeming to take away the boy who stood before them just a minute ago.

"What just happened?" Raimundo asked his eyes wide. Dojo frowned. It couldn't have been. Could it?

**If you enjoyed please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Unknown Irises**

Dojo lay curled up in Fung's room thinking about what had happened just mere hours ago. Although the monks were curious, they had found things to busy themselves with around the temple. But Dojo had a bad feeling he _knew_ the pale skinned boy. He looked like a boy who had come to the temple, long before Fung's time. The boy… There was no way he was alive after all this time was there? Sure Chase was still alive and even Guan had lived far beyond his years, but him?

Yongliang? Dojo huffed a small billow of smoke in thought. Why couldn't life be simpler? He thought back to the last time he saw the boy. Pale skinned, unheard of old man white hair, body petite and dainty like a girl and his eyes… what color were they? He didn't remember.

-.-

Omi looked up to the sky as he had done for three years now, his eyes honing in on the Northern stair, glimmering in the oppressing night air. He sighed, releasing a stream of warm air into the night, a small white cloud coming from his mouth. Omi blinked seeing the cloud.

"Most peculiar. Why is it so cold?" he asked himself.

"Because hell has frozen over?" replied a voice. Omi jumped (although he would deny it) and turned to see the boy he had seen at the Spicer residence a few hours prior.

"YOU!" he yelled. The boy stood still, unimpressed and unafraid. At least from what Omi could tell. He had peculiar fashion, at least in Omi's eyes from his travels. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a dark blue snowflake over the chest. The color was higher than a normal shirt however. His pants were above his ankles and were likewise, black with blue accents. His shoes were simple black slip-ons. His face had a pair of worn goggles, taped together at the bridge of the nose, shielding his eyes.

"Me," he said simply walking a bit closer. Omi approached cautiously.

"What were you doing at Spicer's?!" he questioned. The boy raised a brow.

"Spi-? I think the better question is what were you doing in my house," he responded stoically. Omi's eyes widened comically.

"I-I am sorry. But that is the home of a… late friend of ours. We were there to retrieve an old map that he owned," Omi said sheepishly. The taller boy put his hand on his shoulder.

"No worries. It was just a map," he said with a small smile, blue lips barely parted to show glimmering white teeth. Omi blinked and smiled back.

"Thank you for understanding," he said bowing slightly.

"No prob. Figured you wouldn't be a bad guy given you only took some old map," he laughed. Omi felt as though the world stop hearing him laugh. His laugh echoed in his head so similarly to that of Jack Spicer, "Well, see you later cheese head."

"Wait!" Omi cried out. The boy looked back at Omi for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked innocently. The boy smiled, the glare in his goggles showing only Omi's face laced with curiosity.

"Dunno. I'll figure it out one day," he said climbing up one of the trees near the wall and jumping over the barrier. Omi just stood there and thought about the enigma of the blue boy.

-.-

"I'm telling you Fung, there was something oddly familiar about that kid," Dojo said sitting on Fung's shoulder.

"Perhaps you two have met before, you have lived for over a thousand years," Master Fung replied calmly to the dragon's fretting.

"Maybe," he muttered thinking back to Yongliang. That was well over a thousand years ago.

"…It is not impossible for time to stand between people Dojo. Chase Young has spanned across time as much as you have," he added. Dojo relaxed. Maybe he was overthinking it. And maybe there just happened to be a kid who looked too much like Yongliang. That was plausible. I mean, you look around China and he had gotten a few other men confused with Master Fung. Boy was the hospital busy _that_ day.

"You know what, you're right," Dojo said happily.

**I know what you are thinking. And no, there is no uber important OC at the moment. So, keep an open mind and continue reading if you like this story. Or this story will die…**


	3. Chapter 3

The blue skinned boy looked back at the temple. A light smile on his face.

"How sweet they all are," he said rubbing his chin in thought, "Wonder why this place though…"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept moving. His mind was in a swirling clustered haze. His earliest memory was him lying in a snow bank with a large shard of ice piercing his shoulder and his blood staining the snow. Everything around him was white, grey or blue in his eyes except the blood pouring from his wound. He felt nothing for the blood, not even pain. What was pain? Was it the dull throb that pulsed in his body? Or was that his heart beating? He didn't know. He just wanted to be in a place without so much white.

It was just a moment later that he felt colder and ended up in a darkened lab that seemed to be untouched for months. Dust layered everything. He walked around the place leaving a trail of blood that quickly froze on the concrete floor.

He didn't know where he was. But it became his new home. Whoever lived there before obviously didn't want it anymore.

Which was how he first saw the strange people and their dragon. Such a whimsical group they were. He frowned slightly. Why did he care that they stole that wrench? It was a piece of metal. Nothing more was it? But the name… The name… Jack. Why was it so familiar?

He sighed and began skipping away trying to will away his troubles, leaving frost where his feet touched the ground and a brisk cool breeze after him.

"Yongliang," muttered a dark rich voice. The blue boy stopped and looked around.

"He-llo?" he asked the air. A deep feral growl came from behind. The blue boy turned to see a tiger and leopard behind him with a man in armor. His hair long and the darkest shade of green imaginable.

"And here I thought you were dead," he stated dryly looking into the boy's goggles as he could not see the boy's eyes, but his own reflection. A name pierced through the boy's mind.

"Chase. And how are you?" he smiled cocking his head to the side a little, his white hair falling in front of his left eye. Chase's scowl just deepened.

"How are you even alive," he growled to himself. The blue boy raised a brow and then turned his head. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He pulled the goggles off his eyes to around his neck and began cleaning the glass. His eyes were closed so his eyes would not meet Chase's.

"Dunno. Quite frankly things are hazy at best," he said calmly. In an instant Chase pinned him to a tree by his neck.

"Now listen you goody-two shoes… You have been a thorn for a long time. Now you'll answer me. Why aren't you- You're not Yongliang," he said as the boy opened his eyes to show two dark crimson orbs, "Spicer."

The boy gave a confused look.

"You have no idea who you are. You are Jack Spicer. Idiot who was supposedly dead for three years," he stated dryly in disgust. The boy had a smile grace his face.

"Jack? I kind of like that name. Jack. It means 'God is gracious'… wonder what god it refers to…," he muttered looking around ignoring Chase's presence.

"Spicer," he growled again. But the blue boy didn't listen and instead slipped from Chase's hand leaving ice to coat part of the tree. He looked around at everything else. The tiger and the leopard looked at Chase, awaiting an order to attack.

"Spicer," he growled again much louder. The boy turned and faced him again.

"Oh yeah. That's what you're calling me. No offense, but I think I'm just going to stick with Jack. But that is kind of short… I'll think of something," he said starting to run off. Chase was about to send his cats after him when he vanished into the wing leaving snow in his place.

"Jack Frost," he muttered in distain.

**Um. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was inspired by Rise of the Guardians but this is not a cross over. There is no Santa or Easter bunny or holiday like person. Just wait and see.**

Omi sighed as he went into meditation. It had been three days since he had talked to the blue skinned boy. Was he an immortal? He pondered this as Dojo slinked by.

"Dojo!" he cried out making the dragon jump. He ran over to the small dragon eagerly, "Do you know anyone who has blue skin?"

Dojo blinked, "I did know one kid. But that was during Dashi's time."

Omi's eyes lit up brightly. Dojo sighed, "His name was Yongliang. He was eleven when Chase turned. That was the last time anyone saw him. Yongliang was known as 'Dashi's little devil'. He got into all kinds of trouble. Not intentionally. But when he did get into trouble it always blew up in a big way. Like when he was trying to fix the roof and somehow managed to nail the monks sandals to the floor. Oh did Dashi laugh that day…"

In truth Yongliang had many stories to his name. Dojo remembered when they found him.

_Dashi, Chase and Guan had been out in the woods training. Training in the temple was one thing, but training where there were no boundaries was another. Here they could be a little more relaxed. Use a little more power without too much worry. No one ever came out to this part of the woods. _

_At least not normally. And this was no ordinary day. Chase had been working on creating a new water technique, facing away from town as it got out of control. Water danced violently stripping large trees of their bark and uprooting smaller ones._

"_Whoa, calm down Chase," Dashi said with a grin as Chase frowned._

"_I still can't control it… why is water so difficult?" he questioned. Dashi opened his mouth to say something when they both heard a cry. A baby's cry. Both of them ran toward the sound. It was Chase who found the child._

"_Dashi," he said with slight annoyance showing him a small bundle of cloth with something obviously inside, "It's a little boy. No one else was around. Abandoned I'd say."_

"_Let me see the little guy," he said walking over to Chase. Chase scoffed at Dashi._

"_This child is a demon. An abomination," he stated dryly. Dashi looked over at the baby and smiled._

"_Well, isn't he an adorable abomination," he smiled._

"_What cha' got there Dashi?" asked Dojo slithering up Dashi to see the bundle now in his arms. Deep in the bundle of cloth was an impossibly pale child who looked like death. Eyes shut tight in apparent discomfort; he squirmed in Dashi's strong arms not that Dashi minded._

"_A baby boy… Now what should we call him…"_

"_Oh no! First you name it and then you get all attached to it," Chase complained. Dashi's smile grew._

"_Jealous of your new baby brother Chase?" Dashi teased. Chase's face turned bright red._

"_No! Why would I be jealous of a baby," he argued back crossing his arms. Dashi looked back at the baby._

"_I think… we should call him Yongliang. Yongliang Frost."_

_Chase raised a brow at him._

"_Frost?"_

"_He's as pale as snow. Like he has frost on his skin."_

"… Yongliang never left the temple after he was brought in. He was always curious but would never venture further than the walls. But when Chase went bad he vanished. For a while Dashi thought Chase took Yongliang with him but they were never on good terms. No one ever found Yongliang though. Why do ask?"

"Oh, mere curiosity. Now I must go polish the vases!" he said running off not wanting to be questioned. Yongliang Frost. Was he perhaps the blue skinned boy he had met? He had to find out. He snuck into the Wu vault and grabbed one in particular.

"Golden tiger claws!" he cried out creating a portal. He jumped inside of the portal and ended up in the far north where the Northern lights danced.

"Cue ball? What are you doing all the way up here by your lonesome?" asked a chipper voice. Omi turned and saw the pale skinned boy.

"Yongliang!" he cried out. The boy frowned slightly.

"Is that my name? First that weird guy with the long hair… Chase! That's what his name was! And now you too!" he said pointing at Omi, "You with the somehow perfectly spherical head… How on earth were you born with _that_?"

"Yongliang. I have come to welcome you back to the Xiaolin temple. Your home," he said bowing politely to who may have very well been Dashi's adoptive brother. The pale boy froze and stared at him for a minute as if frozen in fear. A moment later he turned his eyes to the Northern lights.

"I don't know what you are talking about shorty. I have no home."

"But Spicer's! You said it was yours. And you have a home at the temple!" he yelled. The pale boy grabbed his head in pain. He grunted with the discomfort in his mind. He heard screams. He smelt blood. He felt cold.

"No… no home. No home for me. Me, I'm free. Free as the wind, I will not freeze," he said running further north.

"Wait Omi cried starting to run after him when he disappeared into a flurry of snow leaving Omi behind unsure of what had happened.

**Well… review?**


End file.
